


reflecting the sky

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: Words escape him, sometimes. But Lucifer tries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "what makes the sky blue" is the best event, thank you granblue for lucifer backstory. takes place before... everything, basically.

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer turns, hands pulling away from the balcony railing. Standing just beyond the doorway, the thin curtains drifting around him, is Sandalphon. He straightens his shoulders as Lucifer watches, spending a moment fixing his bangs. 

"I was looking for you," he continues. "I hadn't seen you around for a few hours. I wanted to be sure you were alright."

"Yes, I'm fine," Lucifer replies. His gaze drifts back towards the edge of the sky. The sun, setting, paints lines of pink and orange into the blue of the horizon, the whites of the clouds. "I was merely..."

He searches for the word. It's bizarre: to understand the heavens, everything around him, his knowledge is almost limitless. Mastering techniques, researching, solving problems, all come naturally to him. He can feel the balance of the skydom, feel the shifting elements around him, and know how to keep the other archangels in line with a thought. He can sense life. He can cause death. He was made to rule, and he does it well. 

But words escape him, especially at times like this. Something draws him here, to one of the few places on the isle with a view of the sky. Something in the vastness, the emptiness. He comes to watch the clouds make shapes, collapsing and reforming together in an endless dance. He comes to feel the air shift around him as storms roll in, painting the sky black only to light it with lightning. And, on days like this, he comes to see the sun fade, slip away, and the stars stretch out to take its place.

And he isn't sure why.

Sandalphon is still watching him, quiet, head tilted a little to the side. Perhaps Lucifer has left the conversation linger too long. He purses his lips, waves his hand. "Come here, Sandalphon."

In moments Sandalphon stands beside him, eyes open and curious. Eager, as he always is. Lucifer likes that about him. "What is it, Lucifer? Can I help you with something?" 

Lucifer almost says no, but he looks at the way the rays of light catch over the edge of the white railing, in Sandalphon's hair, and he pauses. He gestures to the sky. "Sandalphon, what is it you see out there?"

"Out...? Oh. The sunset."

"And what..." he pauses, frowns, drumming his nails. He shifts his wings, trying to free the thought from his body. "What does it look like, to you?"

Sandalphon watches the melting colours, the edges of darkness and remnants of day, and he thinks it over, with that tilt in his head, the small frown pressed in his expression. The breezes catches his clothes, the rustles gentle, like the ones through Lucifer's wings. They both study their subjects carefully, patiently, but Sandalphon is the only one who comes up with an answer.

"I suppose it looks beautiful," he says. His eyes narrow in confusion as he turns. "Is that what you mean?"

"Beautiful." The word is new, and he tests it. Beautiful. To see the rolling light, the familiar stars. The red stained clouds at the edge of the world. Colours that shimmer as Lucifer stares, colours that hold up the sky. He isn't sure he understands the word, but he likes it, all the same. "Does a sunset being beautiful have a purpose?"

"Ah... I'm not sure," Sandalphon murmurs. His gaze slips to the ground, and he grinds his toes into the stone surface. "I'm afraid I don't have the same knowledge as you, Lucifer. I don't often get a chance to watch the sunset. I'm not sure what its purpose is." His shoulders hunch to his ears, and he takes a deep, shuddering breath. Lucifer knows it's not the only purpose Sandalphon is concerned about. "But it's still nice to look at, isn't it?"

His smile is soft, like the colours glowing around them, like the breeze that tossles his hair. His eyes keep tracing the sky, over and over, wide and full of endless learning, wonder. Lucifer watches him, studies him further, the angle of his shoulders and the tilt of his head, the triangulation of sun, sky, and archangel. 

"A sunset. Something beautiful, even if you don't know its purpose," Lucifer muses. He taps his chin. "Perhaps I am here because it reminds me of you."

Sandalphon's face bleaches red, and it does match the sunset. Beauty and all.


End file.
